Candyman
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Merry and Pippin are in a tavern. Pippin missed all the jigs they used to do and decides to do it. The song he sings makes a very awkward situation for Merry.Itunes challenge. Might do some more drabbles.


((…This one is really bad and random, but I love it xD. Sorry for the language, I don't speak old english))

"Come on Merr, it's been ages since we did a good old fashioned jig" Pippin complained. It had been just over two years since the trip to Mordor, and even though Pippin was able to get back to easy lifestyle quite quickly, Merry still hadn't been able to.

"No Pip" Merry whined again, taking another sip of his grog. Merry had been very depressed lately and even though he did try, Pippin wasn't able to make him any better. Pippin sighed and leaned down onto the creaky old table. The two were in Jon Lokes, a tavern that they frequently went to before their adventures. Near to them, Pippin heard some people getting drunk and they had started singing one of the new songs that had hit the shire.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman

Pippin laughed a little and stood up onto the table. It was a miracle it didn't break.

"Pip, you can not be serious" Merry groaned, thrusting his head into his hands in embarrassment. Even though Pip had done a lot of annoying things over the years, none of them annoyed Merry. At least, not as much as what was about to happen.

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

"Oh good gracious, someone please save me" Merry muttered to himself as Pippin started singing. He already got the attraction of all the drunken hobbits. It wasn't that bad of singing, it was just what words were coming out of his mouth.

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah 

Many of the other hobbits started singing in but none was as powerful as Pippin. He really put feeling into it and was just fooling around, being sexy. Merry wasn't sure that the drunken hobbits were cheering because it was amusing, or because some of them were actually interested in Pippin. He really hoped it was the grog talking.

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline 

After a little bit of singing and just moving his body around on the spot, Pippin decided to move around a little. He jumped off the table he was sharing with Merry and before Merry could say anything, he was on the table of those that started singing.

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman 

"Oi, is he your mate?" one of the drunks asked Merry. After glancing at Pippin, who was still singing, Merry shook his head. He didn't want to be associated with such a fool of a took.

"Never seen him before in my life" Merry lied. The man chuckled a little and turned back to watch Pippin some more.

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah 

Pippin started jumping around the tables, teasing all the drunks. Some of them threw money at him, which he didn't expect. He took it anyway and made his way back to where Merry was sitting, still uncomfortable. It was like he was singing to Merry for the next bit.

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait 

Merry blushed again, everyone was staring at them. They were still cheering. Pippin took his hand out for Merry and Pippin shook his head. He still had no idea what was going on in Merrys mind.

"Come on, you know you want to" Pippin teased, sticking his tongue out. 

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman 

Finally able to laugh at one was going on; Merry grabbed Pippins hand and was pulled up onto their "stage". The crowd got even louder. Part of Merry wanted him to sit back down but knew it couldn't happen because of Pippin, so he decided to just give everyone what they wanted, him singing. 

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

His voice wasn't as nice or sexy as Pippins, but they seemed to like it. It made Merry laugh, he actually was feeling good. First time in ages and the best part, he hadn't drunk much so was sober. Pippin joined in as they then became a duet.

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait 

Just like the jigs they years earlier, Pippin wrapped his arm around Merrys as they danced together. They seemed to have stopped entertaining the crowd but were just singing together.

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Pippin taught Merry how to be sexy while they were dancing, making it hard for both of them to sing properly but no one seemed to care anymore. They were swaying their bodies around and even winking at a few of the hobbits. Merry had no idea how Pippin was so good at it. After all, when it came to romance he was never the very best.

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman 

"Thanks for this Pip" Merry whispered as he was close enough to actually whisper and be heard.

"No problem. Your smiling, that's all I wanted" Pippin replied with a soft smile.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine 

They had just made their way over to the bar, where the drinks were being served. They took one and had a sip each. It seemed they were welcome there as stars after what had just happened.

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

Once the two were finished singing, they were given a round of applause.

"Why thankyou, thankyou" Merry smirked with a bow. Pippin was busy blowing kisses to the audience.

"We love you all, we really do" Pippin called out many times. Merry laughed again. He loved Pippin, always made him smile.


End file.
